Mindcontrolled
by kikizooom
Summary: Marinette cant control much of her life anymore she could be as normal as marinette can be but all sudden become the villain
1. Chapter 1

MINDCONTROLLED

Chapter 1

It was the first day back at school and it was my last year at this school I was so excited but of course I was late…again

Tikki: "Marinette Marinette you slept in again"

Marinette: I groan "wait what not again why cant I ever be on time" I jump out of bed quickly getting changed I run down stairs where my mom was standing there not looking happy

Sabine: "your late again marinette when will you ever get up on time you cant keep doing this even when u get a job you could get fired"

Marinette: "I know mom I know ill talk later ok" kisses her cheek and grabs a muffin "bye mom"

Sabine: "Bye" she smiles softly

Marinette: runs to school and into the building. I go running up the stairs and into the class room sneaking to my desk then I hear a voice behind me

Mrs Bustier: "Good morning Marinette late again I see"

Marinette: I sit down in my seat and sigh "Sorry mrs bustier"

Mrs Bustier: "you gotta stop doing this Marinette starting the year off being late isn't a good thing now please pay attention" continues to write on the board

Alya: Taps marinettes shoulder then smiles at marinette giving her a hug and whispers "I see your late again"

Marinette: laughs "shut up alya" then all of a sudden I hear an explosion in the distance and everyone gets up from there seats. I walk to the window with alya and look outside. It looks like someone has been akumitized again what a great first day back

Mrs Bustier: sighs "ok class dismissed everyone get home safe please"

Everyone runs out of the class room and goes home

Adrien: Runs outside and hides behind a building "Plagg Claws out"

Marinette: Runs into the bathrooms and sighs "can I get a day of break Tikki spots on"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ladybug: I transform into ladybug and jump onto the school roof where I see Chat "do you see where the explosion is coming from"

Chat Noir: "I think its near the eiffel tower m'lady"

Ladybug: "well lets get going" we start jumping from building to building and we get there "I see the akumitized victim and his holding something that must be where the akuma is"

Not long later we defeat the akumatied victim

Ladybug: "Bye bye little butterfly"

"Pound it"

Ladybug: I hear my earrings beep "well I better get going cya Chat"

Chat Noir: "Bye M'lady"

We both go our separate ways

Ladybug: I was almost home when I felt dizzy all of a sudden and a pinch in my neck did someone just dart me? Before I could say anything I fell and went dark

Couple hours later

Marinette: I could hear people talking it was dark I was just coming to and looked around but no use I couldn't see anything then I heard a voice it sounded like it was behind me then I remembered whos voice it was it was hawk moth I felt so weak but softly said "whats going on"

Hawk Moth: "Relax and this wont hurt" He did an evil laugh then knocked marinette out

Its been a month everyone thought ladybug was dead and that marinette was kidnapped on the way home when all sudden someone rang marinettes door bell and left

Sabine: she walked to the door and say marinette lying there and yelled "TOM GET HERE NOW ITS MARINETTE"

Marinette: I finally woke up I was in hospital I had no idea what was going on I looked around then I saw alya sitting in a chair next to the bed

Alya: slowly waking up and seeing that marinette is awake "omg Marinette" hugs her "I thought u were dead what happened?"

Marinette: hugs back "I don't know there was akuma attack I was leaving school to go home then everything else blank" I think to myself what did happen I really don't remember much

Alya: calls out to nino and Adrien

Nino and Adrien both hug me

Adrien: "where were you we have all been worried"

Alya: "she says she doesn't remember oh yea it's a weird coincidence but the same day u went missing so did ladybug we think shes dead or hawkmoth has her I hope shes ok"

Marinette: "how long have I been gone for?"

Nino: "a month"

Marinette: "so your saying I lost a month of my life?"

Alya nino and Adrien all hug me as I start crying

Marinette: "I wish I remembered"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Its been a couple weeks since I went missing and everything went back to normal

Marinette: sits in class listening to the teacher when suddenly I get a head ache. I hold my head in pain.

Alya: "are you ok Marinette?" she looks over at me worried

Marinette: "yea im…im..im" my mind starts to wonder somewhere else like I wasn't there anymore

Alya: "marinette? Hey marinette?" starts shaking marinette "are you there girl"

Marinette: snaps back to reality and looks at alya "yea im fine just…day dreaming I guess"

Alya: "god you worried me girl"

Marinette: "sorry alya" smiles softly

After School

Marinette: I start walking home when I see an akumatized victim "time for ladybug to come back from her break" hides "tikki Spots on" Transforms and sees Chat Noir in the distance and goes over to him "miss me" smiles softly

Chat Noir: looks at Ladybug "where have you been? Everyone was worried did hawkmoth get you?"

Ladybug: "just needed a…break now lets get this akuma"

After the fight

Chat Noir: sighs and sits on the roof

Ladybug: "whats up kitty?"

Chat Noir: "I was just so worried I thought you were dead or something why didn't you tell me you needed a break and we are superheroes heroes don't get breaks"

Ladybug: hears her earrings beep "meet me here tonight ill tell you everything ok"

Chat Noir: smiles and hugs ladybug "im glad your back Bugaboo"

Ladybug: smiles and hugs back "me too"

Both stand up and say bye to each other then leaves

Marinette: Swings home and detransforms. Yawns "im so tired all of a sudden"

Tikki: "take a nap ill wake you up ok"

Marinette: nods "ok tikki" lays in my bed and falls asleep. I start turning a lot in my dream I was having a nightmare

NIGHTMARE

Marinette: "Hello?" I look around feeling lost then I hear an evil laugh and I turn around

Evil Marinette: "Hello Marinette" smirks

Marinette: "whats going on"

Evil Marinette: "hawk moth drugged you and now im here he has full control over your body and there is nothing you can do when you least expect ill just pop in and wreak havoc" laughs

Marinette: "I wont let you hurt anyone"

Evil Marinette: "want a bet" walks up to marinette and touches her shoulder

Marinette: I start feeling sick as she touched me then a weird warmth that felt nice then she was gone and then I felt a sharp pain in my head then I gasp waking up

REALITY

Marinette: Gasps and wakes up

Tikki: "are you ok Marinette?"

Marinette: "yea im fine just a weird dream that's all"

Tikki: "you better start going if you wanna meet up with Chat Noir"

Marinette: rubs her eyes "oh yea I almost forgot ok then" sits up in bed "tikki spots on". I sneak out and start running across the roofs and sits where we have to meet waiting for him.

Chat Noir: "beautiful night m'lady"

Ladybug: "yea it is" I sigh softly looking out at paris

Chat Noir: sits next to me "whats going on LB?" he looked at me looking concerned

Ladybug: "I don't remember what happened in the month that I disappeared its like I blacked out and lost a month of my life"

Chat Noir: "that's not good I wonder what happened do you think hawkmoth did anything"

Ladybug: looks at him "no…no he didn't do anything"

Chat Noir: "well how can you be sure you don't remember anything after all"

Ladybug: "i…I just know" then suddenly the pain in my head came back just like in class today and I start groaning in pain

Chat Noir: "are you ok m'lady" looks at me worried

Ladybug: "im.." passes out

Chat Noir: "LADYBUG! LADYBUG"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ladybug: I wake up and look around feeling a little confused why am I in the hospital I look at my hands and see that im still in my ladybug outfit I look next to me and see Chat Noir asleep he must have brought me here but why. I put my hand on chats shoulder and shake him "Chat?"

Chat Noir: wakes up and looks at ladybug "your awake" hugs ladybug

Ladybug: "what happened?"

Chat Noir: "we were talking then you had a head ache then passed out"

Ladybug: "my memory is a little blurry right now"

Chat Noir: looks at ladybug worried "what happened to you LB"

Ladybug: "What do you mean"

Chat Noir: "when you were gone maybe your feeling sick maybe you should take a break get some rest"

Ladybug: "I just came back from a break"

Chat Noir: "im worried Ladybug you passed out and I don't want you getting hurt what if you pass out while fighting an akuma"

Ladybug: "im fine ok get off my back Chat"

Chat Noir: "ok, ok calm down just please look after your self get some rest" leaves

Ladybug: "I need to get out of here" sits up and closes eyes feeling dizzy then I hear this voice in my head telling me an address I stand up and use my yo-yo to swing out the window and onto the roof going to the address. I arrive at the address "hello" I hear someone behind me but before I ran react I was hit unconscious. I wake up and look around "whos there?"

Hawk Moth: "welcome to my lair ladybug" smirks "you get the privilege of trying my experiment"

Ladybug: "what experiment?"

Hawk Moth: "it takes a while to kick in completely the head aches and weird dreams are just symptoms of it finally taking affect now I can communicate threw your mind and tell you what to do" smirks

Ladybug: "CHAT NOIR WILL STOP YOU ADVENTURALLY YOU PSYCHO" suddenly I felt my body go numb it felt like my brain was shutting down or something

Hawkmoth: laughs "now you will work for me but also you will live your normal life ok Ladybug, or should I say Marinette"

Ladybug: smirks "yes hawkmoth" I use my yo-yo to get home quickly "spots off"

Tikki: "marinette? Are you ok?"

Marinette: "shut up rat"

Tikki: gasps "whats wrong with you marinette I sense so much hate and evil in you"

Marinette: rubs her head "sorry tikki I just need some rest"

Next day

Marinette: wakes up "for once I don't sleep in" I sit up "morning tikki"

Tikki: "morning marinette"

Marinette: stands up and goes to the bathroom I look in the mirror and think "you know I really should stop having my hair in pigtails im not five anymore" takes my hair out and grabs some scissors and start cutting my hair

Tikki: "marinette what are you doing"

Marinette: "just a change" cuts until my hair is a little longer then shoulder length "perfect now a change in clothes"

Tikki: watches marinette thinking there is something wrong with her

Marinette: "hmm I really have no taste" grabs whatever and shoves it on "eh good enough" walks downstairs and sees my parents staring at me "what?"

Sabine: "what happen to your hair"

Marinette: "jeez mom can I not have a change" grabs something to eat and leaves and starts walking to school "gosh why am I acting like this tikki I don't know whats up with me"

Tikki: "maybe I should check with master Fu"

Marinette: nods "you can go now if you want ill come get you if something happens"

Tikki: smiles "ok marinette" flies away

Marinette: walks into class and everyone stares "what?" sits next to alya

Alya: "girl whats up with your new look its cool but weird"

Marinette: "just felt like a change"

Adrien: "well I like it Marinette" smiles

Marinette: "thx Adrien" wait I didn't stutter weird

Alya: looks at marinette "girl you didn't stutter I don't know if that's a good or bad thing"

Marinette: "I would say good since I can finally have a conversation with him now"

Alya: smiles and wraps an arm around Marinette

Marinette: it was the end of the day and everyone was going home I start walking home when I saw an akumatized victim "I better get tikki" I start walking to where master Fu is but tikki finds me first "hey tikki good timing" hides "tikki spots on"

Ladybug: runs to where the akumatized victim is and sees Chat Noir "hey kitty"

Chat Noir: "hello m'lady so where do you think the akuma is?"

Ladybug: looks at the guy "I think in his bracelet" I look at chat noir then at his ring thinking to myself I need that ring but how can I grab it without blowing my cover

They finish the fight

Ladybug: sigh and sat down on a roof

Chat Noir: sits next to her "hey nice hair cut"

Ladybug: "thx" smiles softly and keeps looking at his ring

Chat Noir: notices shes staring at his ring "are you ok ladybug you keep looking at my ring"

Ladybug: "just thinking uh how cool it is can I have a closer look"

Chat Noir: "uh ok m'lady"

Ladybug: holds his hand looking at the ring then pushes chat noir

Chat Noir: falls back and looks at her

Ladybug: holds head and screams "run chat"

Chat Noir: "bugaboo?"

Ladybug: eyes turn purple and I look at Chat Noir "RUN"

Chat Noir: Runs away thinking whats wrong with her

Hawkmoth: "what are you doing"

Ladybug: sits there smirking "sorry hawkmoth her good side is stronger then I thought"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marinette: wakes up in my bed I look around "what happened yesterday I don't remember anything"

Tikki: "Marinette something is wrong with you I sense so much hate and evil in you"

Marinette: "but I feel fine just a sore head..and" I pause to think "omg I think I'm blacking out" looks down "oh god what's wrong with me Tikki"

Tikki: flies over "its ok Marinette calm down I think someone has taken control of your mind which explains a lot like the sore head, black outs and the change of your personality"

Marinette: "how do I stop this then I could hurt someone and why can't I remember yesterday"

Tikki: "what's the last thing you remember"

Marinette: thinks "um I remember leaving school there was an akuma then I was in front of chat, I don't know how I got there but I remember saying run I don't know why"

Tikki: "I think whatever is happening it fully takes over you when your Ladybug like its stronger when you feel strong but when your Marinette it happens but only sometimes"

Marinette: "what do I do I mean do I stop being Ladybug?"

Tikki: "ill talk to master fu but I have to do it without you"

Marinette: "why?"

Tikki: "because we don't know if someone is looking through your eyes"

Marinette: nods "ok ill go to school and try and stay controlled be safe Tikki"

Tikki: smiles and flies off

Marinette: gets ready for school and sighs. I look in the mirror brushing my hair when I notice my reflection was weird.

Reflection: "you should just let me take control I'm way better then you"

Marinette: "no I won't let you win leave me alone"

Reflection: laughs "I'm here to stay and you can't do anything about it"

Marinette: screams "GO AWAY" punches mirror and it shatters I look at my hands "how did I do that" starts crying

Sabine: runs upstairs after hearing a smash "sweetie are you ok" looks at Marinette

Marinette: nods and wipes tears away "yea I uh got to go if I don't want to be late" walks downstairs and out the door walking to school. I walk into class and see Alya and I smile at her then I look at Adrien I can see his very deep in thought.

Adrien: thinks to self, what's wrong with ladybug was she going to steal my ring? Is she akumatized? But I thought hawkmoth could only do one person at a time nothing makes sense I need to talk to her

Alya: looks at Marinette "did you get contacts?"

Marinette: "what do you mean?"

Alya: "your eyes are purple"

Marinette: looks down trying to cover her eyes "uh yea" I run out of the class room everyone watching me as I leave

Adrien: watches Marinette randomly run out of the room and he turns around and ask Alya "what's wrong with Marinette?"

Alya: shrugs "I ask if she had contacts then she freaked out"

Adrien: thinks Ladybug was acting weird now Marinette "what colour was her eyes"

Alya: "uh purple"

Adrien: puts hand up "can I go to the toilet"

Mrs Bustier: "yes Adrien"

Adrien: runs out of the room and follows Marinette and sighs "damn she's in the girl's bathroom" knocks on door "Marinette? Are you ok"

Marinette: looks in mirror crying "go away" she yelled at her refection then heard Adrien "I uh fine"

Adrien: sighs and walks into the girl's toilets

Marinette: turns and sees Adrien "a..adrien uh this is girl um this is girl bathroom"

Adrien: looks at her eyes and sees the purple in them

Marinette: looks at Adrien "what?" looks at Adrien's hand and smirks "oh I see"

Adrien: "are you ok Marinette?"

Marinette: "I can't believe I didn't notice this sooner" grabs his hand tight "ill be needing your miraculous now" smirks and starts to grab his ring

Adrien: kicks Marinette back "your ladybug aren't you"

Marinette: "ooo good guess now please I need the ring"

Adrien: "Why are you working for hawk moth what happened to you WHAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU DISAPPEARED"

Marinette: fell to her knees crying and looks at Adrien "what happened"

Adrien: kneeled in front of her "Marinette is that really you"

Marinette: "a..adrien why are you here"

Adrien: "Hawk moth is controlling your mind"

Marinette: "I can hear all these voices and I don't know what to do, I…I remember something though"

Adrien: "what is it Marinette"

Marinette: "He kidnapped me, and he injected me with something he said I was his first experiment" starts crying again "I want it to stop"

Adrien: "its ok Bugaboo ill help you"

Marinette: looks at Adrien "what did you say"

Adrien: "I said its ok bugaboo"

Marinette: "no no no no no no no no"

Adrien: "what's wrong"

Marinette: "your..your chat noir aren't you omg I love chat noir omg I have been rejecting Adrien omg"

Adrien: "wait did you say you love me"

Marinette: "oh did I um uh so I can see you know I'm Ladybug then"

Adrien: "Ladybug had purple eyes and was acting weird then you had purple eyes and was acting weird"

Marinette: takes off earrings "you need to hide these from me please I can't be trusted we cant let hawk moth win don't tell me where they are just hide them as best as possible"

Adrien: "but I need my partner in crime"

Marinette: "I'm not fit to save Paris like this ill just get in the way besides Tikki my Kwami said that I loose full control over myself when I'm ladybug"

Adrien: sighs and nods "ok ill hide it for you"

Marinette: "I don't know how to stop this though"

Adrien: "well if hawkmoth did this to you maybe he will know how to fix it"

Marinette: "yep we will just go up to him and ask very nicely"

Adrien: "ill figure something out just please stay calm and stay yourself"

Marinette: hugs Adrien "thank you kitty"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marinette: It was the middle of the night and I was laying in my bed and I sigh "I really miss Tikki but it's for the best." I close my eyes and start to hear hawk moth

Hawk Moth: "how dare you lose your miraculous!"

Marinette: "I'm sorry hawk moth I don't know what I was thinking"

Hawk Moth: "lets just end this once and for all meet up with me now"

Marinette: "ok Hawk Moth" I stand up and open my eyes "how can I get there without my miraculous ugh this will take forever" starts walking and it starts raining "great just great" I keep walking and a mugger comes out of nowhere.

Mugger: "give me your wallet now" points knife at me

Marinette: "nuh" starts fighting the mugger grabs knife and slid his neck I look at my hands covered in blood I smirk "that was fun" laughs. I finally arrive and goes into Hawk Moths lair "what do you want" crosses arms.

Hawk Moth: "since you lost your miraculous and your pretty useless right now ill akumatize you so you can have powers, but you will still have full control over yourself I trust you will get the job done"

Marinette: smirks and nods

Hawk Moth: "also this akuma will be in your heart making it very hard to get rid of" grabs a butterfly making it an akuma and gives it to Marinette

Marinette: watches as the akuma goes inside me

Hawk Moth: "you will be Lady Butterfly your powers will be making everyone around you mad you can also affect their behaviour"

Marinette: "yes hawk moth" I close my eyes as the akuma starts taking affect I open my eyes and see that I'm in a purple dress, my hair was up to my hip and was down and I have a butterfly shaped mask

Hawk Moth: smirks "now get me Ladybug and Chat Noirs miraculous"

Lady Butterfly: nods and leaves


	7. Chapter 7 (The End)

Chapter 7

Lady butterfly: runs across the buildings trying to find Chat Noir

Adrien: is walking home when he sees someone on the roof top "maybe its ladybug but she doesn't have her miraculous I better check it out" hides "claws out" transforms and follows her

Lady Butterfly: turns around to see Chat Noir "oh hey kitty what are you doing here"

Chat Noir: "Ladybug is that you? What's with the outfit?"

Lady Butterfly: "Hey can I have my miraculous please"

Chat Noir: "I don't know LB your acting weird" looks at her outfit "oh no he got you didn't he"

Lady Butterfly: sighs "I went to him and excepted to help him imagine all the power with the two miraculous together now give me your miraculous and mine too" puts my hand out hoping he will hand it over

Chat Noir: "Marinette this isn't you please fight it"

Lady Butterfly: laughs "Marinette's not here right now try again later"

They start fighting

Chat Noir: "please princess tell me where the akuma is"

Lady Butterfly: "its in my heart silly" laughs "come catch me kitty" runs away and starts making everyone around me act angry

Chat Noir: "god how am I going to be able to do this without ladybug" follows her

They both arrive at the Eiffel Tower

Lady Butterfly: laughs "you won't be able to stop me"

Chat Noir: "please Mari please listen to me you have to fight this I love you"

Lady Butterfly: holds my head in pain as I can feel Marinette fighting it. Looks at Chat Noir and says softly "just kill me"

Chat Noir: "I'm not going to kill you bugaboo"

They start fighting again

Chat Noir: thinks god I need a plan quick

They keep fighting until Lady Butterfly pins Chat Noir on the ground

Lady Butterfly: "I have won get over it" takes off his ring

Chat Noir: detransforms

Lady Butterfly: laughs "I got it now your useless now give me my earrings"

Adrien: looks at Lady Butterfly sadly "I love you Mari" kisses her

Lady Butterfly: eye go wide then kisses him back

Adrien: looks into her eyes "please fight it I know you're in there still"

Lady Butterfly: backs away from Adrien and holds my head in pain screaming then passes out and a purified butterfly flies out of me and away

Adrien: rushes over to Marinette

Marinette: looks at Adrien "what's going on"

Adrien: hugs Marinette "you were akumatized"

Marinette: hugs back "I can still feel that she's in me I'm still not ok"

Adrien: "well how do we stop this"

Marinette: "Master Fu he will know what to do"

They both go to Master Fu

Master Fu: "hello Ladybug and Chat Noir"

Adrien: "Marinette has been brain washed or something and Hawk Moth has control over her"

Master Fu: "I know Tikki told me and I know exactly how to fix it. Sit down Marinette"

Marinette: sits on a chair and starts getting tied up "will it hurt"

Master Fu: "yes"

Marinette: "oh boy"

Master Fu: "drink this"

Marinette: drinks then feels weird then starts screaming feeling like her brains going to explode or something.

Adrien: "god I can't watch this poor Marinette"

Marinette: eyes turn purple and laughs "you are so pathetic you can't forever get rid of me I will always be here I am Marinette you dumbasses I AM APART OF HER" starts screaming again then passes out from the pain

Adrien: "what was that all about"

Master Fu: "she will be fine when she wakes up, she should be herself again"

1 hour later

Marinette: wakes up "what happened"

Adrien: "MARINETTE!" runs to her and hugs her then unties her

Master Fu: "you will be fine now"

Marinette: "thank you Master Fu" smiles and stands up

Adrien and Marinette leave

Adrien: "so how are you feeling?"

Marinette: "my head hurts but I'm ok"

Adrien: "I'll walk you home"

Marinette: "thx Adrien"

They walk to Marinette's house

Adrien: "Marinette…"

Marinette: "yes?"

Adrien: sighs looking down "uh um you want to go out some time I don't know.."

Marintte: blushes and kisses his cheek "sure" starts walking in but feels someone grab my arm I turn around seeing Adrien hold my arm

Adrien: "before you go" kisses her

Marinette: kisses back then smiles at him

Adrien: hands her a box with her earrings in it "I believe these are yours"

Marinette: smiles and takes the box "thank you"

Adrien: smiles "goodnight Marinette"

Marinette: "goodnight Adrien"


End file.
